Erinnerungen
by Suspiria-Lucidique
Summary: Draculas letzte Minuten - Er erinnert sich an sein Leben und die Zeiten mit Gabriel. (viel, viel Kitsch und ‘n bißchen angedeuteter Slash) COMPLETE


**Disclaimer**: Außer meiner Phantasie gehört mir wie immer nix!

**Author's Note**: Mal ehrlich, von der unfreiwilligen Komik abgesehen, war "Van Helsing" nicht gerade ein überragender Film. So viele offene Fragen und logische Sprünge...  
Aber Dracula war einfach nur wunderbar; er stahl Van Helsing schlicht und einfach die Show -es tat mir leid, daß man nicht mehr über ihn erfuhr, und daher mußte ich diese Geschichte einfach schreiben.  
Wie dem auch sei, ich gehe davon aus, daß Gabriel NICHT der gleichnamige Erzengel ist. Außerdem sei mir bitte auch die Verwendung einiger Elemente aus "Bram Stoker's Dracula" verziehen.  
_**Erinnerungen**_

Ich weiß, daß ich sterben werde.  
Ich weiß es seit jener Sekunde, als Gabriel sich vor meinen Augen in einen Wolf verwandelte.  
Ich fühle, die Prophezeiung hat sich erfüllt.  
Zum zweiten Mal wird der, der sich nun Van Helsing nennt, mich töten.  
Gabriel, mein einstiger Freund und Waffenbruder.  
Gabriel, der mich verriet.  
Gabriel, mein Geliebter.

Und ich denke zurück an mein Leben, an die Ereignisse, die schließlich im Jahre 1462 ihren Abschluß fanden, dem Jahr meines Todes.  
  
-------

Immer schon hatte es Gabriel und Vlad geheißen, Vlad und Gabriel.Obgleich von unterschiedlicher Herkunft -ich aus adligem Geblüt, Grundherr und Erbe großer Ländereien, er der Sohn eines Gutsverwalters- waren wir gemeinsam aufgewachsen und standen einander näher, als Brüder es je vermocht hätten.Als Kinder waren wir unzertrennlich; wir spielten den Dienern Streiche, ritten aus oder erkundeten geheime Zimmer in meiner Familie Schloß.   
  
Später waren wir oft Seite an Seite ins Feld gezogen und hatten so manche Schlacht geschlagen, bis wir zu Volkshelden und 'Der Sohn des Drachen' sowie 'Die Linke Hand Gottes' zu Namen geworden waren, die jeder Feind unseres Landes fürchtete.  
Und es war Gabriel, der auf mich zukam, nicht umgekehrt.   
  
Gabriel hatte damit begonnen, hatte Situationen und Zärtlichkeiten provoziert, und ich schlug ihm seine Wünsche nicht lange ab, küßte und berührte ihn ebenfalls.  
Er gab mir das, was ich bei so vielen Frauen vergeblich gesucht hatte, und als wir uns zum ersten Mal liebten, wußte ich, daß er es war, den ich mein Leben lang gesucht hatte, obgleich ich damals kaum Mitte zwanzig war.   
  
Ich hatte mich immer als den charakterlich Stärkeren von uns beiden gesehen, doch in unserer Liebesbindung war Gabriel stets die treibende Kraft, was mich jedoch kein bißchen störte.  
Ich genoß es, mich hinzugeben, einmal nicht der unerbittliche Anführer sein zu müssen, den mein Vater aus mir machen wollte und der ich einst auch werden würde.  
Damals schworen wir uns 'Nichts und niemand kann uns trennen, sei es in dieser oder in der nächsten Welt'.  
Aber ich sollte noch früh genug erfahren, wie sehr ich betrogen worden war.   
  
Als die Zeit kam, mich zu verheiraten, wählte ich die Tochter eines Freundes meines Vaters und ließ einen Werber zu ihr schicken.  
Ich glaubte nicht, einen guten Ehemann abzugeben, galt meine ganze Liebe doch Gabriel, aber immerhin war ich ein Adliger und dazu noch das erstgeborene Kind meiner Eltern.  
Meine Familie erwartete von mir, die Linie der Söhne des Drachen fortzuführen.  
Mein Antrag wurde angenommen.   
  
Elisabeta war ein duldsames junges Mädchen und dazu sehr hübsch -schwarze Locken über grünen Augen und immer ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
Mit der Zeit begann ich, ihre Gesellschaft wirklich zu schätzen, und sie wurde mir zu einem guten und treuen Eheweib.  
Meine Gefühle gegenüber Gabriel änderten sich während dieser Zeit nie, denn die Sache mit ihm war eine ganz andere als mit Elisabeta.  
Doch merkte ich sehr wohl, wie Gabriel sich veränderte. 

Seit je her war er oft zu Gast in meinem Haus, und seit meiner Verheiratung bedachte er Elisabeta mit begehrlicheren Blicken als mich.  
Da er sich selbst nie ein Weib genommen hatte, wußte ich bis dato nicht, inwieweit er Frauen tatsächlich schätzte.  
Gabriel schien sich weder für Männer noch für Frauen besonders zu interessieren, hielt sich beim Trinken zurück und war noch bibelfester als die meisten unserer Landsleute. All dies, zusammen mit seinen Verdiensten im Krieg gegen die Ungläubigen, hatte ihm schließlich auch den Beinamen Hand Gottes eingebracht.  
Doch Elisabeta schien ihn wirklich entflammt zu haben, denn Gabriels Besuche häuften sich; nach vertraulichen Berichten meiner Diener kehrte er sogar in meinem Hause ein, wenn ich nicht daheim war.  
Wäre er denn nur wegen mir gekommen, aber er fand nun immer häufiger Ausreden, um nicht mit mir allein zu sein.  
Kaum zwei- oder dreimal im Monat folgte er mir in meine Gemächer, und selbst, wenn wir uns liebten, schien er unendlich weit entfernt.  
'Gabriel', fragte ich ihn einmal, als wir uns danach in den Armen lagen, 'liebst du mich noch?', worauf er mir zuerst keine Antwort zu geben vermochte.  
'Nichts uns niemand kann uns trennen', murmelte er schließlich unser altes Versprechen, klang dabei aber, als erinnere er sich lediglich an den Vers, nicht aber an dessen wahren Sinn und Zusammenhang.

Je mehr Gabriel sich von mir entfernte, umso stärker wurde mein Verlangen nach ihm -ein Verlangen, dem nicht einmal die Tatsache Abbruch tun konnte, daß ich ihn eines Tages in inniger Umarmung mit Elisabeta antraf.  
Beide bemühten sich sofort, die Situation harmlos und freundschaftlich aussehen zu lassen, und ich tat so, als glaubte ich ihnen.   
Des Abends stellte ich Elisabeta zur Rede, woraufhin sie in Tränen ausbrach und mir alles gestand.Gabriel hatte ihr eindeutige Avancen gemacht und nach einigem Zögern war sie darauf eingegangen, doch außer einigen Umarmungen und Küssen sei nie etwas passiert.

Meine Wut verrauchte so schnell, wie sie gekommen war, denn in ihrem Verhalten erkannte ich mein eigenes Versagen als Ehemann wieder.  
Nur um meinem sozialen Status Genüge zu tun, hatte ich mir ein Weib genommen; ein Weib, das ihren Mann stets mit einer anderen Person teilen mußte.  
Meine Leidenschaft für Gabriel hatte mich Elisabeta schändlich vernachlässigen lassen -ich hatte diese schöne und kluge Frau zu nichts weiter als einer schmückender Bereicherung meines Besitzes degradiert, sowie zu einem willigen Gebrauchsgut, wenn Gabriel nicht verfügbar war.  
Ich versicherte sie meiner Liebe (denn auf gewisse Weise liebte ich sie) und nahm ihr das Versprechen ab, sich Gabriel nie wieder hinzugeben.

Eine Zeitlang war alles gut; ich konzentrierte mich wieder mehr auf meine Pflichten als Gatte, und Elisabeta blühte wahrhaft auf und war mir so ergeben wie Gabriel zu unseren besten Zeiten.  
Natürlich traf ich mich auch weiterhin mit ihm, denn ich sah ihn als meine _wahre_ Bestimmung, doch wenn, dann besuchte ich ihn und nicht umgekehrt. Ich machte ihm keine Vorwürfe, wollte ihm Zeit und Gelegenheit geben, Elisabeta zu vergessen.  
Es war nicht mehr so wie früher, doch es war gut so, wie es war, und zum ersten Mal seit meiner Hochzeit war ich wieder richtig glücklich.  
Bald schien es so, als hätte auch Gabriel sich gefangen, doch ich wußte nicht, wie blind ihn die Raserei der Leidenschaft immer noch machte und wie gut er sich mir gegenüber verstellen konnte.  
Gerade, als es so schien, daß alles wieder so werden würde wie früher, brach meine Welt endgültig zusammen.

In meiner Abwesenheit kam Gabriel in mein Haus und bedrängte Elisabeta, ihm zu Willen zu sein; ich selbst als ihr Mann würde doch mit gutem Beispiel vorangehen.  
Es muß ein Schock für sie gewesen sein, denn zwar wußte sie wohl, daß es jemand anderen in meinem Leben gab, jedoch nie, wen, und welcher Art jene Beziehung war.  
Ich weiß nicht, ob sie Gabriels Drängen unter dem Einfluß dieser Erkenntnis schließlich nachgab oder ob er sie sich mit Gewalt nahm, denn davon berichtet ihr Abschiedsbrief nicht.  
Neben Schmähungen meiner Person und Schuldzuweisungen an sich selbst, ihre und die Ehre ihrer Familie befleckt zu haben, sei es durch Ehebruch oder Notzucht, schrieb sie, daß sie nur einen Weg als angemessen betrachtete:  
Sie nahm Gift.

Zurückgekehrt von einer kurzen Reise, fand ich meine liebe Frau tot, ermordet von Gabriel, dem Menschen, dem ich am meisten vertraut hatte und der mir alles bedeutete.  
An jenem Tag endete mein Glaube an die Menschen, an die Liebe und an Gott; Gabriel hatte mich in mehrfacher Hinsicht verraten.  
Ich leistete mich und Gabriel betreffend einen zweiten, geheimen Schwur -was auch passieren würde, ich würde ihn immer verfolgen, ihm keine Ruhe lassen und ihn stets an sein Verbrechen erinnern.  
Diesen Schwur bekräftigte ich mit meinem Blut, denn es war ein Pakt mit anderen als den himmlischen Mächten.  
Der Preis, den ich dafür zahlen mußte, war hoch.  
Zu hoch, wie ich heute weiß.   
  
Betäubt von Wut und Trauer suchte ich sodann Gabriel auf und forderte ihn zum Kampf, doch Wut und Trauer betäubten mich so sehr, daß ich der Unterlegene war.  
Gabriel nahm meine Herausforderung ohne weiteres an und kämpfte gnaden- und mitleidlos.  
In seinen Augen lag nicht ein Funken Leben, nichts war mehr übrig von dem Mann, den ich einst geliebt hatte und von dem ich geliebt worden war.  
Wir fochten lange, hart und unerbittlich, doch irgendwann hatte Gabriel mich entwaffnet und am Boden.  
'Nichts und niemand kann uns trennen...', sagte er, als er mir das Schwert auf die Brust setzte.  
'...Außer dem Tod', vollendete er den Satz, während er mir die Klinge durch Panzer, Brust und Herz stieß.  
Ich spürte, wie mir Blut im Mund zusammenlief und eine unwirkliche Kälte mich erfaßte, ganz langsam nur, aber kälter als der kälteste karpatische Winter.  
Gabriel kniete neben mir nieder und nahm meine Hand.  
'Vlad, ich muß sagen, daß ich nicht mehr weiß, ob ich dich je geliebt habe.'  
Es war eine Lüge, das wußten wir beide, doch ich war bereits zu schwach zum Sprechen, und er erhob sich hernach auch sofort und ging. 

Die Welt um mich wurde schwarz -

Gabriel kam nicht ohne Strafe davon.  
Gott schlug ihn mit einem unnatürlich langen Leben voll Vergessenheit, Zweifel und Sorge, auch wenn ewige Verdammnis meines Erachtens nach das einzig passende gewesen wäre für einen Mann, der seinen besten Freund verriet, ihm die Frau nahm und ihm sterbend auch noch den Ring vom Finger zog.  
(Der Ring meiner Väter, der Ring des Drachen!)  
Da Gabriel aber gleichzeitig auch immer einer der treuesten Diener des Herrn gewesen war, wurde er, um ihn vor meiner 'gottloser' Rache zu schützen, an einen fernen Ort entrückt, weit weg von den Wäldern und Bergen seiner rumänischen Heimat.  
Wahrlich, welch ein Gott, der solche 'Gerechtigkeit' walten läßt!

-in meinem Schloß kam ich wieder zu mir; ich lag auf meinem Bett und trug ein reich besticktes Gewand. Ein Totenhemd, wie ich erkannte.  
Die Fenster waren verhängt, obgleich es bereits Nacht war, und meine Diener saßen um mich her und trauerten.  
Ich erhob mich und wandte mich ihnen zu. Sie erschraken und wollten aus der Kammer fliehen, doch ich griff mir einen und hielt ihn fest.  
'Hab keine Furcht. Alles ist gut', flüsterte ich in sein Ohr, derweil ich seine vor Angst pochende Halsschlagader sah.  
Ein unstillbares Verlangen überkam mich - meine Kiefer verformten sich ohne mein Zutun, als ich ihm die Zähne in den Hals schlug und sein warmes Blut trank...

Zu spät erkannte ich, was ich getan hatte.  
Dieser Mann hatte mir lange Jahre treu gedient, und unser Verhältnis war beinahe freundschaftlich.  
Nun lag er tot, schuldlos, nur durch mich.  
Wie ich schon sagte, der Preis würde hoch sein.  
Doch meine Reue hielt nicht lange an.  
Andere, kalte Gedanken drangen in mein Bewußtsein, unmenschlich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.  
Ich fühlte mich besser als je zuvor, stark und lebendig, und ich wußte, ich würde sehr lange Zeit haben, um meine Rache zu vollziehen.  
  
-------

Wüßte ich, daß ich eine Chance hätte, es ginge mir nicht anders als jetzt, da ich die Weissagung kenne.  
Viele meiner Diener sind tot, meine Bräute und auch meine Kinder.  
Ich bin müde, müde all des Tötens und Sterbens.

Ich zeige weder Furcht noch Erleichterung angesichts meines bevorstehenden Endes, verstecke sie, wie all die mir verbliebenen Regungen, unter einem Mantel von Spott und Contenance.Ich leite die Transformation ein und stürze mich auf Gabriel.  
Ich werde im Kampf sterben, und er vielleicht mit mir.  
Möge meine Seele ihren Frieden finden.

¤>)§ ENDE §( 


End file.
